You who are always there
by Beyond.My.Provincial.Life
Summary: Savannah Clemmons struggles when her beloved brother leaves their family to go fight in the war. When she and her brother come across a strange wardrobe that leads to a strange world, what will happen? EdmundxOC LucyxOC


**This has been reuploaded**

3rd Person

Life had never been easy for Savannah Clemmons. Her father died when she was five years old, and this led to her mother falling into a depression. Savannah's older brother Matthew had been taken care of her and her younger brother since, even though he wasn't much older. Matthew had always taken care of her and her brother, so she was happy. He was her idol, her knight in shining armor, her best friend, her everything.

He was leaving.  
"What do you mean you're leaving?" She had whispered, voice cracking, "Mattie? I don't understand, how, where, Why?" Her brother looked down sympathetically into the brown eyes that frantically searched his own.  
"Savannah I'm so sorry, but I have to go. I was drafted to fight in the war and when I found out… I…" His voice broke. "Savannah I just didn't know how to tell you". She stared at her older brother imploringly, the dim candle light flickering casting strange shadows across his face. "Mattie, you don't have to go, wait… How long have you known?" Her eyes widened accusingly, he sighed.

"I've known for about a month Sav," He looked helplessly at his sister, "Savannah I wanted to tell you I just didn't know…"

"You've known you were going to leave for a Month and you didn't Tell me?" Matthew looked panicked and started to shush her. "Savannah! You're going to wake Mom and…" He didn't get to finish.

"How are we going to live? Where are we going to live? What about college? You wanted to go to college didn't you? What about Mom? What about Austin? What about…?" She looked at him. He sighed again and pulled her towards him,

"Savannah, you are 16 years old. You can't rely on me for everything anymore," he pulled her away so he could see his sister's down trodden face. "Its not like I'm just abandoning you, I contacted some distant relatives for you to stay with. You, and Mom, and Austin will all be okay." She narrowed her eyes at him,

"Do you promise?"

"I promise".

One week later…

"Okay! Savannah! Mrs. Aldridge will pick you up at the station when you arrive, does everyone have everything?" Matthew clapped his hands together as he addressed his family. Everyone nodded. A loud whistle sounded and a train rushed into the station, and began to slow down. "Good, now, you'll all be okay, and before you know it we'll be together again". Mrs. Clemmons sniffed as she pulled her eldest and clung to him for dear life. "My boy, my brave Strong baby boy," she sobbed, "be careful my son, be careful and come back to me" He held her tightly. Savannah put her hand on Austin's back. After what could have been forever, her mother let go of Matthew, grabbed her bag, and walked over to Savannah and Austin. Matthew looked at his family "Well this is your train. Take care, okay?" His voice had gotten really quiet, as if he was trying hard to control it. Savannah felt tears well up in her eyes and she ran to her brother and engulfed him in a big hug, "Mattie, please come with us!" He chuckled

"Sorry Sav, you know I can't. We'll see each other soon though, don't get into too much trouble!" She could here the amusement in his voice, masking the pain the two siblings felt. "I could stay with you! I could help, really Mattie, I wouldn't be any trouble!"

"Savannah, you know you have to take care of Mum and Austin. You're growing up," With that said, he let her go and gently pushed her in the direction of the train. With a pained look at her knight she nodded curtly, her hand shook as she took the handle of her bag, and started directing her mother and younger brother onto the train. Suddenly, Austin ducked under his sister's arm; he jumped off the train and sprinted towards Matthew who looked at him in surprise. Austin continued full speed towards his brother, and ended up ramming into him and wrapped his arms around Matthew as tightly as he could. Matthew, in return, held his brother and buried his face in his hair. "I love you Matthew, be safe," Austin looked up, a stern look graced his face, tears sliding down his cheeks. "I love you too kiddo, now hurry or you'll miss the train. Mom and Savannah need you," Matthew pushed his little brother and ruffled his hair. Like Savannah, Austin nodded then ran back to jump on the train which had just begun to begun to roll. Savannah grabbed her little brother as he got back on the train and squeezed him tightly. She proceeded to guide Austin into the compartment where their mother was. The train gained speed and they all watched out the window, focused on Matthew. He waved and waved, standing there: tall and proud, but Savannah noticed, even from the distance was rapidly growing; he had tears running down his face too.

Savannah woke up confused. Why was she on a train again? Then she remembered. Her brother had sent her and the rest of her family off to some distant unknown relative. Her eyes welled up with tears, but she angrily brushed them away. No. She wasn't going to cry. She was going to be strong and mature. It was her job to take care of her family now. She looked at her mother sitting in the seat across from her, sleeping. She looked almost peaceful in her sleep, as if she didn't have internal wars raging inside of her mind at that very moment. Savannah sighed and shifted her gaze out the window, empty countryside blurred past, mountains, grasses, lone trees, and occasional ranch animals. Everything sped by so quickly. They were all there and she knew it, but it went to by so quickly for her to make Sense of anything. Suddenly she felt Austin shift and her eyes went to him. She gently wrapped her arm around his shoulders as he adjusted himself in his sleep. He looked like a little angel when he slept. She smirked, if only. She felt her eyes growing heavier again, and fought to keep them open. When this war is over… when Matthew comes back…

The train whistle shrieked and woke Savannah up again. She stretched out her arms and glanced out the window as they pulled into the station. The family quickly grabbed their bags and prepared to beat the crowd out of the train. When the doors opened they hurried out and onto the platform of the unfamiliar station. It was almost pleasant. The sun was warm on their faces and a light breeze had sprung up. Around them was countryside. "Excuse me? I'm looking for a Savannah Clemmons?" Savannah looked up and saw a rather plump matronly woman searching the crowd. "That's…" Savannah coughed, "That would be me," the girl waved my hand in the air and the older woman was over at her side in a moment's notice, shaking her hand. "Hello dear! You're Matthew Clemmon's younger sister correct? And your mother and your brother are here as well?" Savannah nodded, "Excellent! Well you all must be dreadfully exaughsted after that long train ride, so if you'll just follow me…" The woman had started walking away and waving for the Clemmons to follow. They had to jog to catch up. In not too long they arrived at a small carriage, and the man driving it quickly hopped down and took the Clemmons' luggage and put it securely in the back. He proceeded around to the side to help the ladies into the carriage. Savannah leaned back and enjoyed the country sun and air on her skin. In the background the older woman, who had introduced herself as Mary Aldridge's housekeeper Mrs. Cortley, rambled on about the house we'd be staying in, and other things as well. Apple trees lined the side of the road and the apples that had fallen were scattered all around. Multicolored flowers swayed in the breeze. The carriage rode down a long driveway and stopped in front of a large stone house, "Well dearies here we are!" Mrs. Cortley beamed, "Now just go right on in! Your rooms are up the stairs to the left, make yourselves at home. Mr. Smith and I will grab your bags!" Mrs. Clemmons gracefully stepped down, Savannah quickly followed suit. Austin hopped out then came up to stand closely behind his sister. "Well, shall we?" Mrs. Clemmons addressed her two children, then started to walk into the house. The house seemed even more massive on the inside then on the outside. Large ornamental furniture was carefully placed in the huge room, but it still felt cold and empty. Austin reached for his sister's hand as they followed their mother up the hard stone stairs. They found they each had their own room, and each collapsed in them. Thoughts whirling through their minds, mostly about their missing son, brother.

Savannah's POV

"Mattie! Mattie wait!" a little Savannah stumbled along after her brother, whose long strides were difficult for the eight year old to keep up with. He led her along a misty and dark pathway through a thick wood. He came to a wooden bridge and stopped. Panting heavily, Savannah caught up. "Mattie?" She gazed up at her brother, his face covered by his long dark hair, "Mattie let's go home! This bridge doesn't look safe!" He started walking towards it, and then finally when he reached it, after a moment's hesitation, continued. She heard a crack, "Matthew…?" **CRACK** the bridge split, and Matthew fell into the water. "MATTIE!" Savannah screamed and raced over to where the current had swept him up and under. "MATTHEW! Where are you?" She couldn't see him… where was he? "Savannah?"

I shot up panting, I found myself sweating. My eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness and I saw a dark figure standing in my doorway. "Savannah?" I squinted.

"Austin? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" I started feeling nervous. Was he sick? Was Mom okay? Was…

"No, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" I breathed a sigh of relief,

"Of course honey, come here," I scooted over in the huge bed and hugged my baby brother as he curled up next to me, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"It was awful Savannah, I was with you and Matthew and we were in this huge clearing in the forest. It was at night. Matthew suddenly disappeared, and it was just you and I. He just walked into the forest and Vanished! Then suddenly there was a white owl that flashed by and you were on the ground bleeding. I tried to run to you but I couldn't, and I called out to Matthew, but he wouldn't come! You were dying Savannah! I had no one left," He sat up and turned away from me so I couldn't see the tears coursing down his face. I gaped at the back of his head before holding him closely to me and whispering "Don't worry Austin, I will never ever leave you. And Matthew will come back. I'm still here. I will always be here…" After a while, Austin fell asleep and I stared out the window, the moonlight pouring into my room. My baby brother had a dream about me dying and Matthew just…leaving. I don't know how to take care of my family that was always Matthew's job. I'd never appreciated him or needed him so much as I did now.

Skip 5 days

"Austin! Where did you put my shoes?" I shouted down the stairs.

"You're smart! Figure it out Savannah!" I groaned in exasperation. We'd done almost everything to do in this Giant house, and now we were bored. Austin decided to hide my things for entertainment. Mrs. Aldridge was rarely home and we'd only met her once; a tall, severe woman, she was very sharp. She did have very gentle eyes that greatly contrasted the rest of her. She had given Austin and I free reign of the house and we'd explored every inch of it. Except the room in the east wing. She had asked us to stay out of that room because it wasn't safe. Of course! "AUSTIN GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled out.

"Why?"

"Don't ask just do it!" In a few minutes, a slightly cross Austin was at my side. I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall.

"Savannah! Where are you taking me?" I stopped in front of the closed door. I reached for the doorknob when Austin's hand darted out to grab it.

"What are you doing? We can't go in there!"

"Which is why you hid my shoes in there!"

"I did not!"

"Yeah right," I pulled my hand away from him and pushed open the door and strode in. I turned around, "Well? Coming?"

"We're going to be in so much trouble…" The only thing in the room was a huge wooden wardrobe, very simply designed. My shoes have to be in there. I flung open the doors and felt around for my shoes, when my fingers touched something leafy. What? "Austin come here and feel this," He came closer,

"Whoa. What is that? Its like… grass!"

"Don't be ridiculous," I crawled into the dark wardrobe, forgetting my shoes, I fought through thick coats and other clothing items, wood, wood, wood, wood… wait. No. Grass? "Austin!" I stood up and looked around me in horror and amazement. I was standing in the middle of a grassy field. I shut my eyes as the light hit me. Light… from the…sun? "Savannah! Where are we?" Austin whispered incredulously.

"I, I don't know," I walked towards a tall weeping willow and tentatively put my hand out to touch it. It Felt real. I grabbed Austin's hand, "Well? Come on! I'm tired of being cooped up let's explore!" Together we ran past tall grasses, beautiful flowers, and trees. We came across a beautiful little creek and I carefully stepped across the rocks when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I whipped around, "Hello?" Austin's eyes widened and he stepped closer to me, "Is someone here?"

"I'm trying to figure that out, I know I saw someone! Hello? Please come out?" I heard a twig snap and someone whispering, I pushed Austin farther behind me. A girl's head peered out from behind the tree, "Who are you?" I stepped forward.

"My name is Savannah Clemmons, this is my brother Austin, who are You?" She stepped out and I could see she was wearing a deep forest green silk dress with gold vines embroidered on it, a silver circlet was shining on top of her head, and straight brown hair fell around her shoulders. "My name is Lucy Pevensie. I've never seen you around here, how did you get here?"

"My brother and I came through a wardrobe, it sounds ridiculous I know, but it…"

"It's okay, I understand," she cut in smiling. I smiled back, and I decided I liked this girl.

"Um, excuse me, Lucy?" Austin piped up from behind me as he moved more to my side, "Where are we?"

"You are in Narnia," Austin and I stared at her.

"What? Where is Narnia?"

"Its not somewhere that I can describe the location to you so that you would understand, but would you like to come with me and have lunch?"

We would love to," I accepted her offer.

"Great!" Her eyes lit up, and she beckoned us for her to follow. We followed along behind Lucy as she walked quickly along.

"So Lucy, how old are you?" I asked her trying to break the awkward silence that surrounded us. "I'm 15, and what about you two?"

"I'm 16, and Austin is also 15," Lucy glanced back and smiled at my brother,

"Really? That's neat," I grinned at Austin, who rolled his eyes and looked away. I raised my eyebrows at him, hm. "You've lived here your whole life?"

"Actually no, my brothers, sister, and I just came here less then 10 years ago!"

"Where are you from?"

"England, we got here the same way you did, strangely enough. Through a wardrobe," I gaped at her.

"That's really strange, and you never went back? Didn't you have a family?" Lucy paused in her brisk walk for a second, and then resumed, "That's another story for later".

Lucy, Austin, and I continued walking and soon enough a large castle appeared,

"Wow," Austin and I breathed in unison.

"Cair Paravel, its where my family and I live," Huh… not too shabby…

"Good afternoon Ms. Lucy!" a man stepped out and greeted Lucy, "How are you today?" I felt Austin nudging me hard in the back, and I discreetly slapped his hand away. "I'm quite well thank you Mr. Tummus, and yourself?"

"Fine thank you Ms. Lucy," Austin kicked me, and I whirled around,

"What Austin?" I hissed at him trying to not interrupt Lucy's conversation. "Savannah! Look at his legs…" I looked. Whoa. I think the man…man? Whatever he is caught us staring, and he smiled at us patiently. Lucy also noticed and laughed lightly, "Mr. Tummus is a faun therefore he's not all human. He's part goat," Oh. Well then if that's it. I smiled at him and shook his outstretched hand. He seems very nice. "Well Mr. Tummus, it was very nice chatting with you and you must stop by and have lunch with us sometime to catch up, but I am taking Ms. Savannah and Mr. Austin up to Cair Paravel for lunch," He nodded pleasantly at her, then to us, and continued on his way. Lucy gestured to us again, "This way!" We continued to follow Lucy up a winding path lined by beautiful slender trees that seemed to be almost human! Cair Paravel had gorgeous landscaping around it; tall shrubs shaped like mythical creatures, fountains spurting water and casting rainbows in the air, flowers of every color imaginable, every shape, were arranged in different ways. Stone carved benches were placed so that you could see the beautiful ocean view all around. "Wow," I breathed, trying to take everything in at the same time. "You actually, live here?"

"Yep!"

"Wow…" Lucy kept walking quickly on, and Austin and I were gazing around us. As we let our jaws hang to the floor, Lucy strolled right through some really heavy looking wooden doors. She led us through a huge hallway with an arched ceiling, sunlight streamed through the surrounding glass windows. We had to hurry to keep up with her quickening gait or risk being left behind, lost, in the expansive maze of smaller hallways and rooms. Time seemed to slow, one turn after another… "Here we are!" Lucy's voiced chirped and we stepped out into an arbor covered bridge over a creek. She turned around and pointed to where we would be having lunch, "Is this alright?" A beautiful pavilion covered by another arbor that had wisteria and climbing roses and an assortment of other plants on it lay ahead of us. I caught the sweet aroma of sweet peas and another lightly fragranced flower wafting by. I let my eyes fall close, I felt as if I'd stepped into a chapter in my fairytale book. "I'm glad you like it! I do believe that food is on the table, and I don't know about you but I'm incredibly hungry,"

I found myself seated in a white wicker chair facing a grinning Lucy, and a silver rimmed plate lay in front of me. Within arms reach was a large bowl of freshly cut fruit, a plate of delicate mini sandwiches, slices of still warm bread, pasta salad, and many more delicious looking foods. I glanced at Lucy who had a large mound of food on her plate already, "What are you waiting for? Dig in!"

I reached for the serving spoon and dished out some spoonfuls of fruit, then grabbed what looked like some sort of vegetarian sandwich. Beside me I could see Austin enjoying his lunch immensely as well. Suddenly I heard the sound of heavy and probably agitated footsteps coming closer and I whirled around and saw a very tall and very handsome young man with shining golden hair. "Lucy!"

"Hello Peter," This Peter, stormed past my brother and I, and stomped up to Lucy. "Lucy! Where is Susan?" I looked at the young girl, who just arched an eyebrow at this boy. "Peter, I haven't seen Susan since this morning when she called me in to look at her dress for the party," The golden boy clenched his fists,

"I need to talk to her right now! We have some visiting advisories coming in and I need her at the meeting and where Is she?"

"Peter! I don't know! Did you ask…?"

"Yes I asked him, he obviously didn't know either,"

"Well I'm very sorry Peter, but in case you didn't notice, I am entertaining guests at the moment," The boy whipped around, his narrowed eyes widened, revealing a startling blue.

"Oh my apologies, I hope you can forgive me," He smiled and held out his hand to me, "My name is Peter, High King of Narnia, and I see you've met my sister Lucy, you are?" I stared at his hand, King? But how? He wasn't much older then I was! Maybe around 19, but king? I felt a nudge in the side which brought me back, and I quickly grasped his hand, "My name is Savannah Clemmons and this is my younger brother Austin," Austin and Peter shook hands in that guyish way. Then it hit me, "Wait if you're a King, Peter, and Lucy is your sister, then Lucy you're…"

"I'm a queen," I stared at her, and she smiled seeming years beyond her age, "I am Lucy, the Valiant Queen," Austin gazed at her in admiration, and… adoration?

"What…? But how… I thought you'd come here recently!"

"We did, but again, it's a story for another time," Peter looked at his sister, and some form of unspoken communication passed between them. He nodded his understanding, "You two will be staying at Cair Paravel, am I correct?" Lucy's eyes widened in shock and for a second I was worried she was going to disagree. I shouldn't have worried, "Peter! Where else would they stay?" She looked very disgruntled at the very idea of us staying elsewhere. A thought crossed my mind, "Wait, Lucy…" Her eyes softened as she looked at me,

"No Savannah, you can't go home. For two reasons, I'm not sure you can find the wardrobe again, and…" She glanced nervously at Peter who gave a slight smile at her in return, "It's not safe right now Savannah," she whispered softly. She looked down uneasily at her folded hands, "We're having a major conflict with some neighboring countries, and it's not safe to travel," Lucy's brown eyes shone with remorse. "I know you want to go home Savannah, but for your own safety, you should stay here. We won't make you though," I turned to Austin who had a calm and steady look on his face. My eyes searched my brother's face, looking for a sign or a clue into what he was thinking. "We need to stay Savannah," Maybe it was the way he said it, the look on his face, or my own instincts that allowed me to accept that we really would be staying here in Narnia.

After High King Peter left to continue searching for… who ever he was searching for, Lucy led Austin and I to the rooms that we would be staying in for our time in Narnia. "Here we are!" Lucy stopped walking in the middle of the hallway we'd been walking down. "Savannah you're staying in the room on the right, and Austin you're on the left. If you'll excuse me, I must attend to some things, but I'll come back to check on you two, okay?" Lucy flashed us a bright smile, then she gestured to the two very elegant and very large looking doors on either side of us. I waved goodbye to her as she turned to continue down the endless hallway, then I turned to the door and slowly turned the handle, pushing the heavy wooden door open. I think my jaw hit the ground. The room was spacious and airy. Straight in front of me, on the other side of the room, was a pair of double doors that led out to a balcony overlooking a tremendous view. A canopy bed was against the wall on my right. I cautiously stepped in, in case this was all a dream and if I moved too quickly it would all disappear. I walked through the door on my left into the bathroom. There was a large sunken bathtub, and then yet another door (how many doors does this place have?) that led to a large closet. In a burst of excitement, I ran out of the bathroom and jumped onto the huge bed. I laughed, then flipped over on my back and stretched out trying to reach the ends of the bed only to find that I wasn't able too. Soon enough I found myself overwhelmed with tiredness and then the world disappeared.

I found myself in an endless field of green grass and exotic flowers. I spun around and around, my dress flared out around me and I felt as if I was flying. I fell onto the ground and laughed, gazing up at the blue sky that stretched out forever above me, the sun felt warm on my face, and the flowers tickled my sides... I sat up and leaned back on my elbows when a pair of strong arms encircled me...

"Ms. Savannah?" I opened my eyes up slowly and blinked several times to clear my vision. Standing next to me was a gorgeous girl with an envious sinuous body and a waterfall of black hair. "I am Maackia, and I was sent by Queen Lucy to tell you that she'll be by in a bit, but to begin preparing you for the party tonight," She smiled at me softly, and held her hand out to me. I gently took it as she helped me off my huge bed. She held a dress out towards me and motioned for me to take it. The dress was heavy but cool as it slid over my head and down my body, the full silver skirt pooled around my feet. She then directed me into the bathroom and sat me down on a stool in front of a mirror. "What's the occasion?" I asked her as she took a brush and began to comb out my hair. "Queen Susan is throwing a party in honor of the coronation"

"Coronation?"

"Yes, herself and her siblings,"

"Oh," I looked down at my hands, which were tightly clasped together. My first day in what is basically a completely different world, and I'm attending the party of Kings and Queens? No pressure. Maackia turned me so that I was facing her, took a small pot and brush from off the counter top and began painting something on my lips. "Close your eyes," she murmured as she reached for a different pot and brush. I closed them, and felt something cold being painted across my lids. I felt her lightly blow on my eyes, "Okay Ms. Clemmons you may open your eyes now". I slowly opened them, afraid of what I'd see.

"Wow Savannah! You look amazing!" I spun around to face Lucy who was beaming at me. I smiled back at her and smoothed down the sides of my dress, "Really? You don't think that its too… too…"

"Too perfect? Yes!" She giggled, "You look good Savannah."

"Eh… I think she looks gross" I heard a snort, and peered around Lucy to see Austin smirking. I rolled my eyes and glanced sideways towards Lucy, only to see her rolling her eyes as well. He strolled over and hugged me, "I'm just kidding Savannah you look… pretty" I ruffled his hair,

"Okay Lucy! Now what?" The younger girl clapped her hands together excitedly, "Now we go down and mingle!"


End file.
